


Meet You Countless Times, Love You Over and Over Again

by Euricca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Bits of crying Levi, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Full of drama, Levi loves Eren so much, M/M, Reincarnations, So painful omg kokoro cannot, mostly Levi being alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euricca/pseuds/Euricca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will sing this song for you again once everything is over." Levi leaned in for another affectionate kiss. "So just you wait." Levi had needed to repeat to himself how much he's in love with Eren over and over again. No matter how many centuries pass by, my love for you will never fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Our First World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on AO3! Just signed up yesterday just to share my wild ideas with you peeps <3 And for the love of RivaEre~~>///w///>  
> If you can't handle deaths and sad feels, please feel free to click the back button on the upper left corner of your browser so you won't hurt your precious kokoro QuQ

"Eren!" Levi screamed as if it is the end of the world. He clicked his tongue at the throbbing pain in his left arm, shoulder and ankle as he flew himself with the 3D Maneuver gear to Eren.

He landed on the ground where Eren was. Eren was sobbing, staring at the once green and swishy grasses now pooled with the dark ocean of red. Every place they would go to was full of corpses. No one was alive; they were the only ones left alive. He felt like, they were in a dark world where only the two of them were alive.

"Eren!" Levi tried his best to run as fast as he could and grabbed Eren by his shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "Eren! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You knew from the very start that stepping on the ground is a fucking suicide!" Eren just trembled, shadow-filled eyes still shot open wide, and this time courage and hope no longer lit in his turquoise eyes. "C-corporal... They're... Gone." Tears started to well up in his wide eyes, "They're... Gone..!" It started to rain drops of tears on Eren's cheeks.

"Eren," Levi held Eren in his arms tightly, "I am here. We're alive. I know this is definitely our last as well, with our comrades, but if you'll give me the hope again, we'll make it. We can make it."

Levi trembled from the feeling of intense jumbled emotions making his chest tight. He tried his best to get Eren go back to his senses.

The boy in Levi's arms rubbed his eyes with his bloodied hands with so many cuts and scratches. "No... It's okay," Eren took Levi's arm and gripped his hand as he smiled softly, but sadly, while tears fell from his eyes nonstop, "Look at our bodies. We can barely move them. We're full of wounds. Our uniform is completely dark red as well as our hair. Everything is black. We're such a mess." Eren squinted his eyes lightly, sniffing the clog in his nose. "It's impossible with our body like this. With the far distance back to the wall. I don't have any gas left. We have no horse. It's too far away. It's just... Impossible." Eren now sobbed louder. He tightened his grip on Levi's hand.

In an instance, Levi's face dropped and relaxed. He understood and he knew the situation too well."We didn't give up, nor did we give up on hope, Eren. We just accepted the reality, the truth. I know." The brown-haired boy nodded softly, appreciating his superior's understanding. "I won't scold you. I won't beat your ass up." The shorter man then patted Eren's head in an attempt to help him soothe down on his breathing.

Eren tried to make words between his hiccups, "I-.. I'm very sorry, sir.."

Levi closed his eyes for a short while and shook his head lightly, then he put his hands on Eren's cheeks and locked his gaze on Eren's, "Don't apologize. I know, I know. I guess this is the end of everything, then." Levi smiled softly, as sadly as Eren did. He started to shed tears as well. "But I don't regret anything. I am here with you, and you are here with me. By my side." He started to gently pet his thumb on Eren's cheek. "Dying by your side must be the most beautiful thing that has to happen in my life, second to the first day of meeting you." Eren placed his hands on top of Levi's hands, which were on his cheeks, "Corporal, you are not so yourself today." They both chuckled with a mix of desperate sobs.

"The same goes for me, Corporal. I have no single regret. And I've always thought that if I'd die, I want to die by your side or by your hands. So that I could rest in peace." He started to pet Levi's hands lightly.

"Yeah."

Levi put his hand on the back of Eren's head to pull him for a kiss with the other hand remaining on Eren's right cheek. As they closed their eyes, they let the last drops of their tears run down their cheeks. They touched softly as to re-register each other's built they've always admired of when they make love. Levi pulled back first and gave Eren a sincere smile,

"I love you, Eren."

The brunette's cheeks heated up. He slightly brought his hand over his mouth and laughed,

"I love you too, Lance Corporal Levi."

"So fucking much."

"Very very much."

They clasped their hands together. As they leaned in for another passionate kiss, they entwined their fingers tightly. They had sensed the presence of a titan in front of them, but they ignored the world; knowing that they already accepted the truth that it was their end without any regrets left in their hearts.

They hungrily kissed while warm tears welled up in their eyes again. They let it draw strokes on their cheeks which were completely blood-stained. Their bodies were pressed together as tightly as their grip on each other's hands. Although their emotions, surroundings, air, and everything were very cold, their chests were warm from their undying love for each other and their touches.

The titan smiled for finding himself two obedient humans to slaughter. It raised its leg backwards, and swinged it back forward to throw a big blow on the two. Blood splattered all over, showering on the red pools of blood, painting the tree beside them into a red mural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry the first chapter is so short! I will post short chapters, but frequent updates. TvT  
> (I'd also love to receive reviews so I could get better at my writing >w> )  
> Hope you enjoyed the sadness filled fluff! //gross sobs
> 
> Thank you!~


	2. Next Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees hints of miracle, but repeatedly sees himself assuming too much... Except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So here's the second chapter!
> 
> Please note, this is kinda in Japanese setting. You know the older century style in Japan, where citizens were still wearing Kimono as their civilian/normal clothings back then? Sliding doors with thin woods crossing the whole frame, pretty kimono, and something like that ^^;  
> (If you still can't get it, recall a Korean drama with princes and princesses, like "The Moon that Embraces the Sun" gdi my all time favorite 8'D)
> 
> I really do advice you to search a little bit about the theme (houses, how the cities look like, attires, etc.) before reading, so you could get your imagination work the scenes on your head so you could enjoy reading! OwO
> 
> Enjoy!~

Levi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He groaned, and rolled in his futon*. After gazing into nothing for more than 6 minutes, he finally decided to get out of bed. He stretched, and proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

Pixis was there, already setting the table. "Oh, Levi! You're up early as usual! Come, let's have breakfast." Levi nodded once, sitting slowly on the thin cushion laid on the tatami*.

Ever since he was a child, Pixis was the one who acted as his father. When he reached 21, he started having heavy flashbacks in his head. And not so long after, he knew who he was before. He was the lance corporal of Survey Corps. He spent his years fighting and killing titans, sacrificing everything to accomplish missions which always ended up failing, watching his comrades and other people die. He was alone all the time since no one really understood him. He had his squad, dear and respectable; but he still couldn't seem to be able to open up with them no matter how precious and close they were to him -until he met this boy named Eren Jaeger. He was special and different from the others, and he never knew the real reason why he felt so attached to the boy ever since he saw the boy's face up close at the court. He liked the determination in his eyes, how his voice sounds in his ears, how the texture of his hair brushed smoothly on his fingers, how smooth and feminine his skin was and his body's softness, how much he wanted to fucking annihilate the filthy titans, how he endured all the pain and sufferings of his whole life, and everything - until time flew by and he completely fell in love for the boy. It was the most intense love he has ever felt.

But everyone who existed before didn't remember a thing about their past. He was the only one to remember everything: like once when he first met Hanji (on the day Pixis picked him up and took him home), he hurled his hands on Hanji's shoulders as he yelled at her, asking where Eren was. But Hanji just stared wide-eyed at Levi for a second then laughed her ass off while asking how did he know her name. Hanji had told him that she had acquainted with the boy with the same name before, but remembered that they had moved to another house. For being such a cute boy, his protective father restricted him from coming out of the house.

It's almost a decade now that he had dreams of Eren every single night. He gritted his teeth, as he felt a shot of ache in his chest. _I want to see Eren. I want to hold him. I will protect him, definitely this time. I will make him happy, now that there are no titans anymore. Eren. Eren._ These thoughts overflows in his head everyday, almost making him crazy; he really badly wanted to see Eren again. He's been searching for him all these years full of darkness. _I want to get him back. With or without memories of the past, I don't care. I will still love him. He will eventually love me back. We can start again. I want him. I miss him._

_I love him._

"Levi!" He finally snapped out of his deep thoughts. He looked at his father.

"Are you okay, son? You looked pained and twisted. Is something wrong?" Pixis put a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Leviii~ You okay? You looked like you were pooping out a titan out of your butt," said Hanji as she commented with a ridiculous grin.

Levi instantly turned his head to Hanji, painfully cracking his neck at the sudden turning speed, "The fuck did you just say..?"

"Eh..."

"Do you... Remember everything now..!?"

Hanji sweated, "A-ah nope, eeeeh why did that come up on my mind? What did I just say?" The brunette started to panic around with her thumb and index finger massaging her chin.

The black haired man took it as a no. Hanji is not good at lying- she always burst out laughing when she tries to lie. But Hanji was grabbing her head like crazy, crying out what the fuck did she say and blahs with a humiliated face. Levi slowly straightened and lowered his head, furrowing his eyebrows and heaved a heavy sigh. "That's enough moron."

Hanji slowly landed her eyes on the man, hands still clenched tightly on her head, "B-but you see... It's so familiar that no matter how I dig my brain I couldn't remember..! Oh my god, I'm suddenly feeling so hot...!" Levi just watched Hanji hyperventilate and vigorously rub her hands all over her body.

He believed - well at least he wanted to- that it was a sign of Hanji slowly gaining back the memories of the past.

As he clenched his teeth with a click of his tongue, he shot up and waved his right hand in a shooing motion as he turned his heels and left, opening the doors, "I'm going out for a bit."

Before Hanji could even reply with a 'yeah, take care', the door shut with a large bang before her.

Levi was walking down the streets, as his usual/daily routine. He kept his head and eyes restless from peeking on every corners and angles. He did it everyday for so many hours until night for almost a decade now. Levi had strong hope and was well determined. If Pixis, Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther were here, Eren is definitely not so far away as well, he swore.

He continued to walk and walk, until he passed by one block. He heard loud voices but it didn't seem like a fight. It jerked his attention, so he tried to walk closer to take a peek at what the ruckus was about.

"Your child is truly such a cutie, Mr. Jaeger!" The man with a soft, pleasantly bright smile clapped his hand together as he complimented an obviously blushing teenager.

"Thank you very much," the man with shoulder length hair smiled back at the old man,"he really is, and I'm very proud of him. Being a beauty, he is forced to be raised a girl, though, for the sake of culture." The man standing beside the boy ruffled his hair.

The figure was painfully familiar, _fucking_ painfully familiar. His eyes slowly began to burn, tears forming inside but he didn't let himself make anymore tears so it didn't fall to his cheeks. He stiffened, but he struggled as he ran to the lad.

He desperately caught up to the miraculous figure. His raggy breaths were swooshing away every atom in the air, his eyes teary and widened, for he couldn't believe his eyes. He took great leaps and he ran. Levi had to admit, his face was the most desperate shit ever that if Hanji would have ever seen his face like that, she would laugh her filthy ass off for 12 fucking hours straight for sure.

_I'm getting close... Just a little bit more... I will reach him... Please, wait for me..!_

Levi grabbed the lad's forearm hard and the people around the shop- especially the kid himself- jolted at the surprise. The boy had slowly, fearfully turned his head to the man behind him who clutched at his hand tightly

"W-who--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaargh I'm so sorry I couldn't make them any longer! I suck (very much) at writing long chapters, so please, bear with my short chapters and forgive me. Onegai~~! Q^Q *pleading puppy eyes*
> 
> Thank you for sticking guys! I'm quite sure there were people who backed out because of the horrible happening in my FIRST chapter (what a terrible way to start a story lmao) but I am greatful to everyone who had clicked!


	3. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of emotional and out of character Levi QuQ

"Eren...!?"

The black-haired man clang to the young man in front of him, no intentions of letting go. Levi hyperventilated for lack of air, inhaling oxygen as hard as he could and breathing out heavy rough breaths repeatedly.

The said boy, Eren, shot his eyes up wide. It surprised him to atomic bombs - the man just grabbed him with full force and screamed his name like he's calling the gods because there were no toilet papers left.

They stared at each other for a whole minute, checking their body features carefully. Surprisingly, Eren wasn't disgusted of the sudden physical contact with a complete stranger at all, especially with this grumpy looking man, but instead, he burned from his touch. He normally jolts away when someone tries to touch him.

The other pale man, however, was very glad to see his treasure again.

_His life,_

_His freedom,_

_His love._

One glance at his huge and brilliant green-blue orbs proved it. He was really his long awaited former partner, Eren Jaeger. Finally. _Finally, Eren._

Eren parted his lips open to speak, "U-uhmm.. Who... Might you be..?"

Levi, who was still left stiff and tensed, finally came back down on earth. He loosened his grip on Eren's forearm as he slowly retreated, composing himself.

_Who am I...?_

It hurt. Eren didn't remember him - as what he was expecting. Pixis, Hanji, Erwin and others doesn't even remember a single thing about their past so he assumed that there's a huge possibility that Eren is the same as them. He believed that he was long ago ready for it because he knew and expected it, but perhaps he was wrong the whole time. Levi couldn't help but to let a sting shoot straight to his chest, no matter how ready he was or not, as those words slipped past those lovely, small lips of Eren himself.

When Levi was about to speak, Eren's father interrupted. "Who is it, Eren?"

The two quickly turned his way. Levi tensed more; he was afraid that Eren's dad might not like him for the first impression he made and might not like the idea of him befriending Eren. He would take anything but that.

"U-uhm dad, he's an acquaintance of mine. It was too sudden so I didn't recognize him immediately. I'm also really bad at remembering acquaintances' names." Eren scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, acting natural. He himself wondered why he attempted to protect the man in front of him, but he felt a small nostalgic happiness surging within him so he thought that what he did was not wrong.

The shorter man is as sharp as he always had been. He knew better than lose Eren in one wrong step. "It's wonderful to see you again, Eren," the Levi then turned to face Grisha, "And it's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Levi."

Grisha smiled to the said man greeting him, "It's really nice to know you too, Levi."

The bright-eyed boy smiled and nodded, a smooth warm pink flushing on his mid-tan skin. Eren's father grinned, and tapped the two's shoulders, "Alright kids, time to go back for snack!" Levi let out a low growl at how the old man called him a kid while Eren's eyes shone brighter than festival lights and fireworks. The black-haired man's expression loosened as he stared at the lad's captivating smile, and continued to walk on after a few seconds with a smirk curving the corners of his lips.

He hasn't changed at all.

The three walked around the lively city filled with laughters and colorful lights for hours, talking about anything they could talk about. This was the first time in his second lifetime that Levi ever smiled - publicly - in front of anyone else other than Eren. It wasn't that bad anyway. Ever since Eren has taught him how it is to smile, he learned that the reflex of curving the lips is actually quite fun.

Worked up by his own thoughts he came back on Earth and realized that the bright blue sky which seemed like just a millisecond ago was now pitch black with tiny little sparkles. tThis happy 'family time' was going to end very soon.

The dark-haired man frowned- obviously unhappy, as he noticed the time.

"Father, I think it's time to dismiss myself for today. It is already late." Levi took a step forward, turned on his heel and bowed in courtesy in front of the two.

Grisha, pleased with Levi's clean manners, smiled. "Oh, I didn't notice it was this late already," he put his hand on Levi's shoulder, "I can't wait to hang out with you again. Where do you live?"

The shorter male straightened up. "I live in the next block, but I am around here everyday."

"I see, I see. See you around here then?" Grisha waved his hand.

Eren blushed slightly as he stumbled upon his own words. "U-uhm.. See you.. Levi..?" The lad blushed more when he let out the ravenette's name.

This stuck Levi's heart. _He. Said. His. Name._

_So fucking adorable._

Levi couldn't help but let the natural reflex lift up the corners of his lips and he nodded at the two. "Yeah, see you too, Eren."

"Take care!" Grisha pat his son's back as he led him to the direction of their house. Levi watched them walk away for a moment, and started down the way to his home as well.


End file.
